Chenimph
Chenimph is the Paper Bug Complien. It belongs to the Flora Element. It grows into Pacocier and later Papiella. Appearance Chenimph has a short, slightly segmented worm-like body with ridges on it's back. Chenimph's head has a rounded-football shape, a set of antennae that curl at the ends. It's "face" consists of two "eyes" with two divots on the top and bottom, and a "blush". Their mouth is located on the underside of their head. Chenimph also has three sets of orange legs, a stinger and a bush of "hair" beneath it's head. Lastly, it also has a pair of a pair of tiny, non-functioning wings. Information Chenimphs are very common, and are basically found in every place with trees. They spend most of their time chomping on leaves and the occasional wood chip, to store enough energy to secrete a special papery fluid brimming with complixonox that allows Chenimphs to grow into Pacociers. Normal paper fluid, called Pulpase, that Chenimphs use is mainly used for getting up trees quicker by firing the fluid in a string to grapple onto a branch, then hoisting itself up. Surprisingly, Chenimphs have surprisingly amazing upper-body strength, which makes it easy to climb things, stomping on unwanted creatures, and clinging onto things. Chenimphs can be described as cute, but what you see in the image is not its real face. It's actually a very thin membrane that hides a monstrous, insectazoid figure that is reveals whenever it feels threatened. But Chenimphs are normally cowards, so they just try to run away by using it's liquid paper to swing away from it's pursuer before trying to use its real face. It's real face has yet to be documented, and any account from any witnesses cannot describe what is actually looks like, so it remains to be a mystery. Aside from all of that, Chenimph's physiology allows it to crumple up, flatten and be written on just like paper, which is a popular past time of children, though you have to give it consent first, lest you want to see it's real face. While Chenimphs can be very affectionate like dogs or cats, they can be very competitive, too. Because of having to eat a lot of food to produce the special Pulpase and having to use some of it to escape predators, you never see two Chenimphs together without one of them dying and getting eaten by the other first. It is especially apparent when resources are scarce, when it's a fierce and cruel world of eaten-or-be-eaten. Because of how ferocious Chenimphs can be, even some of the Chenimph's most avid predators are hesitant to pounce. Despite how scary Chenimphs are in the wild, they are threatened by Raethians because of their heavily-sought out special Pulpase, which is rich with valuable complixonox. There have been recent declines in Chenimph population because of mass Chenimph kidnappings to harvest their special Pulpase. To to this, they are non-stop force-fed leaves and wood chips, which also contributes to deforestation. This is done until the Chenimphs are filled to the brim with food. They are then forced to excrete the Pulpase and the cycle starts over again. The special Pulpase is then sold into the black market, which will eventually get to the Raethians where they extract the complixonox from the special Pulpase. So the Chenimphs don't get to retaliate when forced, their stingers are cut off and their fake face is sowed to their real face. When this activity was discovered, it sparked the first of many Complien Rights groups, and is the mascot of many of them. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Chenimph here. Origin Some insights on Chenimph's origins. Name Chenimph is a portmanteau of "Chenille," the French word for caterpillar, and "Nymph." Design The design is that of a generic caterpillars, but the white coloration is inspired from bee larvae. That, and the fact its line is about paper. Trivia *Chenimph wasn't originally supposed to be a ferocious, competitive, scary, monstrous little devil, but when this page was created, the creator decided to just go with whatever he typed out. Category:Compliens Category:Flora Element Category:Made by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Common Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Bug Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens